crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordinat Allons
Description Cordinat(CORLAS), is a mildly crazy woman due to a self inflicted brain injury. She lives just on the coast of Snowdin and acts as a doctor there, and a single mother to her artificially created daughter. She is kind hearted, but easily unsettled and when it comes to her work, her emotions, her mistakes, or her daughter, she will get very defensive, and shove others away. Backstory Doctor, Cordinat James Allons, is a scientist living just off the side of Snowdin. She was always into science and learning, which went from an interest, to an addiction, to an obsession. She has helped many while sacrificing her mother and father and her grandparents for her experiments. She accidentally infected herself with brain damaging gel that effects her mental state. If she is not stimulating it on a daily basis with experiments or tests, she'll go insane. Her emotions became harder for her to control under this infection, which is still trying to create a cure for. She helps people as a doctor in her spare time, then hides in her lab most of the time. She has mild mood swings and very defensive about her work. She only managed to create life only once. Using her DNA, she had created her own daughter by herself, who she cares for more than her work. Naming her "Caroliana". Personality Cordinat, as stated twice above, due to an injury to her brain, she switches moods like a clock ticks to the next hour. She can control it a bit, but mostly, is easily startled, disturbed, and sometimes even easily persuaded, or charmed. Knowing this, she gets very defensive over her daughter, or around males specifically. She hates that she can be easily talked out of doing things she knows she needs to do, or being charmed by anyone, only ever having rare exceptions. Normally, she is kind hearted, understanding, and a little social awkward. When unsettled, she can be defensive, sarcastic, manipulative, and accusatory. She can be quirky, to crazy, to even cold hearted and cruel usually out of nowhere. Sometimes even lovestruck for no one in particular. Appearance Cordinat is a woman standing at 5'6, she has a whitish cyan colored curvy figure with slender arms and legs. Her hands are quite small, but firm. She has slip on white shoes and a typical doctor's attire, with the coat and white skirt. Underneath she wears a red turtle neck sweater and black pants. She has red glasses and a slender face with bright cyan eyes that go with her darker cyan hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. She wears some kind of computer pad on her left wrist that is have the size of her arm. Abilities She has an incredible IQ of 180, and can usually still think logically even past her mood swings, as her intelligence IQ and Emotional IQ are not connected. She can have outbursts of breakthroughs, hypothesis, and more similar to Brain Blasts in Jimmy Neutron. She actually has been able to master fully cleaning and reusing needles, so she never has to replace her set. She has minimal liquid bending powers, where she can even control blood flow if she tries hard enough. She has never tested this on a sentient being. Her mini computer on her arm has a variety of uses, using specially made device similar to Martin Mystery with it. She can turn anything into a puzzle, and constantly does so to stimulate her brain. Trivia/Extras She is based on The Doctor from Doctor Who, and GLaDOS from Portal. (Because Hypno has inspired it.) Her breasts size is about a C-cup. Headcannon Voice : (not surprising at all. ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVlLOGL9ezE Just not sounding like a machine. Category:OC Category:Spawn Category:Female Category:User:Geshtro